the chosen ones part 1: the story begins
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: All Vanellope wants in life is to understand more about her past, but the people above her don't let her. She gets so angry, she leaves the video game world with two people that sense something wrong with the system as well, Rancis and Gloyd. Along the way, they find old family, old crushes, and an ancient secret that will bring a lot of random people together. I don't own anything
1. the story begins

**Authors note: I will finish my other ones at some point in time. I just keep coming up with many other ideas. this idea I've been working on for a while now and just got the idea for the perfect way to do this story. this story is a 6-part saga with Vanellope, Rancis, and Gloyd as the main characters, and they crossover with many other tv shows. Enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 1: the story begins

Vanellope's POV

Hi, I'm Vanellope von Shweetz. You might have heard of me from my famous game, Sugar Rush. I have almost everything I've ever wanted. Nice home, good friends, the only thing that's missing is understanding. I've spent almost all of my life wondering why everything was the way it was. Why don't I have a family? Do I have a family? Why am I a video game character? Why does everything in my life seemed to be planed? I tried to run my thoughts by all of the other kids in Sugar Rush, but they all thought I was delirious. All except two. I am talking about my two of my very best friends, Rancis and Gloyd. It turns out that they have felt the same feelings all of their life. Even when they were bullying me back when I was a glitch. I tried to tell the real king candy (Funny story, there was a real king candy and he's my father) about my suspicions, but he just swatted me away every time I spoke of it. He's hiding something from me, from all of us. I just know it. It seems like the only way I could get those answers was by going out and experiencing it myself, but I needed someone to come with me. My only option was to go with Rancis and Gloyd, the only two who understood me. "Hey guys," I said to them as I began to talk to them about going into the real world to try and figure some things out.

"Hey Vanellope, what's up," they asked me casually.

"I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go on a little adventure with me," I explained. I could have sworn I saw a little blush creeping onto Rancis' cheek.

"Cool! Where to?" Gloyd asked while rolling his eyes. I stopped talking for a while, trying to figure out how to play this without the both of them thinking I've gone completely bonkers.

"Oh you know me…" I started to talk. Luckily, Gloyd stopped me right there.

"Does this have anything to do with the suspicions you keep on having?" Gloyd asked, obviously suspecting something.

"Yes, and we're going outside of the game world," I explained to the both of them. Both of their jaws dropped. No ones ever tried to escape the game world. No one knows what the open world is like. All except for me! I have the slightest remembrance of the outside world in the corner of my brain. I just didn't know how or when that memory got there. After they both looked at my serious face, they knew I wasn't kidding.

"Alright, we're in! But how do we get there? What do we need to prepare? How are we going to do this without anyone knowing? If anyone finds out what we're doing, we will be sentenced to at least a year in the Game Central Prison," Gloyd explain, worriedly.

"Don't worry! I've got a plan. Meet me at the castle in a couple of hours so no one expects anything," I explain. Everybody nodded. "Great! I'll tell you the plan there," I whispered, and just like that, everybody went his or her separate ways.


	2. the meeting

Chapter 2: the meeting

Vanellope's POV

They came two hours later, just as I told them to. They seemed as eager to leave as I was. "Hey guys," I said in a happy tone.

"Why are you acting all happy?" Gloyd asked quietly without hesitation.

"Yeah, this is serious business," Rancis whispered.

"You think I don't know that? This place is crawling with people. They think this is just a play date," I explained to them, trying to make them understand, which they did. "We should call this meeting to order, but not here," I whispered to them and gestured them to follow me. We walked through the castle until we stopped at a hidden door. "Do you two promise to never speak of this place?" I asked them seriously. They both nodded. I smiled and turned to the door to put in the combination. The door opened and we walked in. The room was dark. The only light was from a candle. There were many papers scattered all over the place. "Welcome to my hideout. I've been studying the outside world in here for some time now. I know what to bring, what to say, what not to say, what people out there like, and what they don't like," I explained to them.

"Great to know. So what should we pack?" Gloyd asked.

"Just pack the essentials, money in case we need to buy something, food in case we get hungry, water in case we get thirsty, transportation so we don't have to walk everywhere we go, and a tent so we have some shelter," I explain.

"How are we going to get passed everybody?" Rancis asked.

"First, if anyone asks, we're going on a giant game jumping adventure. We meet behind the lonely bench in Game Central Station. I'll give you the rest of the instructions when we get there," I explained to them both.

"When are we doing this?" they both asked at the same time.

"It will take at least three months to prepare everything we need. We will leave then," I explained to them.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Gloyd asked in his usual cool demeanor.

"Yes, yes I did," I said very cheekily, "Now, does everybody know the plan?" They both nodded. "Good, tomorrow we start preparing!" I exclaimed quietly. We all left the room and went our separate ways once again.


	3. today is the day

**Authors note: Happy 4th of July! Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R**

Chapter 3: today is the day

Vanellope's POV

Today is the day. We finally got enough supplies to go into the real world and today we're going. I grabbed my game jumping backpack and began to walk through the door when the real King Candy called to me. "Hey my little munchkin, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm just going on another fun game jumping adventure. Is that alright?" I explained with a question at the end. He looked at me for a while and then said, "Okay, you have fun now." I smiled and ran out the door. I got out of the game and to the bench without any other distractions. The boys were waiting for me at the bench.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Gloyd asks.

"Just follow me and try hard not to be seen," I said and walked away, which the boys carefully followed. We got to a strange room with a portal inside.

"Where are we?" asked Rancis.

"This is how we are going to get into the real world," I explained. I punched in a city called Seaford and we were all sucked into the portal.


	4. the bad guys

**Authors note: Happy Fourth of July! This is the end of the book, but not the end of the story. Stay tuned. Enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

Chapter 4: the bad guys

Random POV

I got a call from one of my clients. I picked up the phone and said, "Yes."

"Sir, they escaped," the other line said.

"What!" I exclaimed furiously, "I thought I told you to look after them!"

"I was, they tricked me. Those little sneaky varmints," the other line said, trying to defend himself. I sighed and then said, "Just find them before they can find any of the others, got it!"

"Yes sir," she other line sighed.

"Good," I said with an evil laugh.


End file.
